


Some God Or Other Is My Witness

by scribblesandscreeds



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I digress - Freeform, IT IS PERFECT, Nigel Havers is a vampire, even if some of the children's acting is a little wooden in places, if you have not seen the 1986 ITV adaptation you need to, or maybe has a really wrinkly looking portrait in an attic somewhere, something I noticed while re-watching, still holds up so well thirty years later, which at first was very confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblesandscreeds/pseuds/scribblesandscreeds
Summary: Ram Dass has a tell, and Carrisford has worked it out.





	Some God Or Other Is My Witness

“Ram Dass, do you know how I can tell that you’re about to lie to me?”

“Sahib?” Ram Dass wore a look of wounded honour, but Sara noticed that he did not deny anything.

“You begin by quoting Buddha.” Carrisford said with a smile. Ram Dass said nothing, but perhaps his eyes smiled. “Or Krishna, or Mahomet. Conversely, you are always honest after invoking a Guru.”

“My terrible secret is discovered.” Ram Dass caught Becky’s eye and though he certainly did not wink, she felt distinctly as though she had been winked at. “I believe it was Abraham who said-”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, it's all up on Youtube. Watch [this](https://youtu.be/nz6R-hKfL9s) and you will understand why I viscerally hated the 1995 movie as a child.


End file.
